Try Harder
by YoungerLove
Summary: Liza had been putting work before Charles with all the new changes. I promise you'll like where this goes!


"Charles, I'm sorry. I have to cancel our dinner plans tonight."

"Again?" he sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Charles..." she started to explain everything that happened today but she knew he would be less than thrilled because it canceled their plans.

"It's fine, I'll see you when you get here. You are still coming, right?" he asked hopeful.

"Of course, and I'll make it up to you." she whispered suggestively.

"I know you will" he responded equally suggestive

"It was the third time in two weeks that she had to cancel their date night. She hated canceling because date nights where limited to when the girls were with Pauline. Liza hated the thought of the girls having a sitter when they could just cook at the brownstone together and watch a movie. Charles knew that Liza was working with an important author. She always felt that she needed to prove herself and even more since Charles had stepped down. What she didn't know was that she was basically keeping the company afloat now that Kelsey was publisher. For Kelsey, it had been the equivalent of being throw in the deep end without knowing how to swim. Liza was her rock and she very much depended on her for everything.

"He was irritated that she had called off the quiet dinner plans they had discussed this morning. It wasn't anything extravagant. Just a simple dinner together at a quaint restaurant in the Upper East Side. The media still hounded them when they went to the more well known places and he was craving some quality time with her. He was craving her, honestly. If he didn't have the simple pleasure of holding her some nights, he would swear that them being out in the open really made no changes for them. He adored all the moments with her, but he really wanted it all. Since Charles had stepped down, Liza was having to give more to her work than usual. It was probably selfish to feel that way, but he did. He needed her time, attention and affection too.

"He had taken off his suit jacket and tie. He was hungry. So he made his way to the kitchen. He settled for some Oreos. He also needed a drink after the day he had. Oreos and scotch didn't go together but he didn't care. Oreos, scotch and to be frustrated with her. That's what he needed. He went to the living room and turned on his favorite thing, Yankees baseball. Since stepping down, he finally had time to watch it. He decided to change into his pajama pants and left his shirt off. He stretched out on the couch and continued his sulking with Oreos and drink in hand.

A couple hours later, he finally heard her walk through the front door. He rose to greet her, he would always greet her no matter what. He would always be glad to see her.

"Yum, I taste chocolate! What did you eat for dinner?" she questioned while pulling back from his kiss

"Not what I wanted." he hinted a little frustrated. His voice deep as his hands moved to her hips.

"Charles, I'm sorry. Kelsey was having a meltdown over a transcript and I had to go over it with her and-"

"Liza, you're really going to have her figure some things out on her own."

She watched him turn and reach for his scotch. He downed what was left in the glass. His body was tense. Sexy. Frustrated, but sexy. He was upset with her, and he had the right to be. She hadn't exactly been showering him with affection lately. They hadn't had a lot of alone time together. He was right. She had no place to argue with him. He deserved better. They deserve better. They hadn't shoved themselves into the world to let their relationship wither away.

"Like I said, I'll make it up to you," she said with a smile.

Her hands smoothed over his bare chest and over his abdomen. She slid into his pants and began to stroke him. Finding him already hard for her. Charles sighed as she touched him, as she tried to soothe his frustrations. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready to let go of it or not.

Before she knew what hit her, Charles reached forward and grabbed her shirt. Pulling it over her head. She gasped as she met his gaze. There was so much emotion in those blue eyes. She quickly pulled her skirt and shoes off.

"I was going to take my time with you tonight, start at the bottom and work my way up," he explained with his husky seductive tone, "but now we don't have time to waste."

He reached towards her and pulled her hair to the side. She moaned once he began his assault on her neck. He loved to hear her moan.

She wasn't ready for the way the he was going to take over her body.

His lips trailed kisses up her neck to her ear, reveling in the way her breath hitched. His hands easily unfastened her bra and pulled it from her body. He couldn't get her naked fast enough. She reached for his cock again but he pushed her hands away and held them behind her back. He was in control.

"I have been waiting for this all day," he said with a slight smile. She loved when he took control. He was intense and there was love, always love. He was frustrated, and while she was feeling apologetic for her actions, that side of him made her so wet. The dominance that flowed from him was such a turn on. She needed him. She attempted to bring his lips to hers but he pulled his head back, just out of her reach. He grabbed the thin, tiny lace panties and pulled them off.

For a moment he took her in. Her perfect body. Her flawless skin and hair. She remained where he positioned her on the couch, surely expecting him to take her.

"Not yet.

He continued his assault on her body. From her breast to her center. He wanted it all. He could take her right now. His cock was throbbing. But he wanted to make her wait.

"Turning her around, he lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked them into the bedroom. He wanted her sprawled out beneath him on their bed. His kisses were hard and strong, stealing her breath. In a gentle gesture he placed her onto the bed on her back. His eyes never leaving hers as he pushed his pants to the floor. For a moment he stood there and looked at her.

"Charles, please" she murmured trying to coax him.

"Hmm?" He answered questioningly.

"I need you." she said seductively.

There was something in the way she said it. A raw honesty in her hazy aroused state that made him want to obey her request. He climbed in the bed and covered her body with his.

"Hold onto something," he warned with a smirk and he pressed into her.

Her arms wrapped around him, hands resting on his shoulders as he began to thrust. Hard. He didn't ease into her. He didn't give her time to adjust. His mouth was everywhere. Her neck. Her breasts. Anything that he could reach. Her moans were loud. Filling the room with his name and urging him on. She ran her hands down his back. Making him lose control. His body slammed against her. She writhed beneath him. Her body trembling as her release came closer. Neither of them were going to last long.

"Charles," she moaned as her peak hit her.

"Fuck," Charles groaned as he came from his high. The only time he ever really cursed was during sex and Liza loved that she was the reason for it.

Liza kissed his forehead and Charles laid on his back.

"We have to do better about our alone time," Charles told her softly as he was catching his breath.

"I know." She paused and said "Since the girls are with Pauline this weekend, let's go to Pound Ridge, no work, just play."

"That sounds great." He grinned while leaning over to kiss her.


End file.
